inazuma2fandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Хэбино Макито
(Goalkeeper) |number= 1 |element= Earth |team= Unlimited Shining Zero |seiyuu= Ryou Iwasaki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon}} Hebino Makito ( ) is the goalkeeper for Unlimited Shining and also for Zero. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"Possesses a perfect poker face, so nobody can tell what he is thinking."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"Possesses a perfect poker face, so nobody can tell what he is thinking."'' Appearance Hebino is very tall and muscular and has a snake-like face. He has a pale skin tone, yellow irises, he has sharp eyes that are lined with black markings. His hair is long, striped teal and purple, he somewhat resembles an appearance that of a pharaoh's. Plot He appeared in the movie as the goalkeeper for Unlimited Shining and fought against Raimon. He stayed immobile during the whole match since the only time when a shoot came in direction of his goal, which was Tsurugi's Death Drop, Hakuryuu shot it back with his White Hurricane. In the end, Raimon was badly beaten and lost with 12-0. Then, he left with the rest of the team. He later reappeared as the goalkeeper for Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark. Later in the match, he tried to stop a shoot chain of Shindou Takuto's Harmonics, Tsurugi's Death Drop and Matsukaze Tenma's normal Keshin shoot but Hebino failed to do it. After that, Hebino also tried to stop a shoot chain of Kageyama Hikaru's Extend Zone and Nishiki Ryouma's Bushin Renzan but failed to stop the shoot as he got feinted by Hikaru. During the second half, he was switched out with Mutou Genzou, one of Zero's adults. He later returned to the field as Shindou and Tsurugi broke Mutou's Gravity Point with Joker Rains. Hebino tried to stop a shoot chain from Nishizono Shinsuke's Buttobi Jump and Tenma's Justice Wing but he also failed to stop it. At the end of the movie, Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma released their Keshin Fusion, Matei Gryphon and used Sword of Fire. Sword of Fire tied the score since the shoot was too fast for Hebino to use Serpent Fang to stop it. As the last shoot of the match was shot, which was Evolution used by Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma, he used Serpent Fang again, but it failed again, but Evolution was stopped by Hakuryuu's and Shuu's Zero Magnum. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 117 *'TP': 179 *'Kick': 74 *'Dribbling': 79 *'Technique': 89 (109) *'Block': 81 *'Speed': 87 *'Stamina': 89 *'Catch': 131 *'Lucky': 89 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 113 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 76 *'Block': 123 *'Catch': 159 *'Technique': 136 (156) *'Speed': 85 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 98 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 113 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 76 *'Block': 123 *'Catch': 159 *'Technique': 136 (156) *'Speed': 85 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 98 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': S Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * * (Furukabu's route only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * ** Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Shine Thousand' *'The Ultima' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'ExZero' *'Keeper Stars N' Navigation de:Albion Lumina es:Albion Lumina fr:Albion Lumina vi:Hebino Makito Category:GO characters Category:SEEDs Category:Keshin users